Anything for You
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: Strange Dark spies on Aitetsu and Blue Moon doing the frick frack and decides that he wants that pleasure all to himself, which causes him to kidnap Blue Moon and torture Aitetsu. Now it's up to Punkish and Append to save the two lovers and snap Dark out of his delusion. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The older blonde slowly pulled his lover in for a gentle kiss, molding their lips together and intertwining hands, half-lidded eyes staring deep into one another. The smaller of the two let out a tiny moan as he was pulled into a tight embrace. He felt a hand run through his hair, untying the ribbon that held it in a ponytail and throwing it to the floor. They pulled away to catch their breath, the elder of the two calling out the other's name against his lips. "Aitetsu."

The blonde who was called Aitetsu was about to speak until the blonde grabbed his shoulders and slammed their lips together, those hands traveling down to wrap around his waist. Aitetsu widened his eyes when he felt something long and wet force its way into his mouth, making him pull back with a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. The older teen smiled with a slight chuckle. "I won't hurt you. Promise." The younger blonde nodded before he was pulled into another kiss. The older teen grabbed both of his wrists before pinning him to the bed. Aitetsu let out a short gasp when he nibbled behind the blonde's ear. "B-Blue Moon."

"Yes?" He lightly tugged on the younger teen's ear with his teeth as his blush brightened. "C-can you be a-a bit gentle? I-I've never done this before." Blue Moon's face grew a calm smile as he leaned down to kiss the blonde's cheek, intertwining their hands together. "Oui, mon amour." Aitetsu giggled when he heard the blonde speak his favorite language; it sounded romantic and calming and he loved the sound of it. It didn't help that Blue Moon was half French and half Japanese.

Blue Moon leaned his head down in an attempt to kiss the lavender-eyes blonde, only for him to be taken back as Aitetsu sat up and slammed their lips together. The older blonde pried his lips open to let his tongue slip past them. Aitetsu happily obliged and allowed the intrusion, gripping his shoulders and letting out a small moan. The older blonde shoved him back on the bed with a more aggressive touch this time. He stopped once heard his beloved squeak in pain. He pulled back and gave him a concerned look. "You alright, Tetsu?" The smaller blonde gave him a reassuring smile and cupped one of his cheeks. "I'll be alright. Keep going."

"Alright." Blue Moon gave him a peck on the cheek before traveling down his jaw line, leaving a trail of peppering kisses before halting at his neck. Aitetsu jumped a little when he felt the older blonde latch on a small patch of skin and suck gently. Blue Moon gently bit down, having Aitetsu arch, but was held down again. He moaned in protest when the older teen pulled away from the mark he left and started to loosen the tie around his neck. "Shall we continue?"

In a matter of minutes, scraps of clothing already littered the floor: Aitetsu's pants were thrown to a random corner of the room along with one of the detached sleeves that he wore, one of the bandages on his legs disappeared somewhere while the other was threatening to slip off his ankle, the small ribbon that kept his top together was undone, having everything fall apart, and a few other articles were missing as well. Along with half of his clothes missing, his hands were tied together with Blue Moon's tie. Blue Moon's shirt and vest were in a small pile on the floor, the ring that he always wore was sitting on the nightstand, having taken it off so he could move his fingers around more, and his pants were also slightly lowered, the waistband of his boxers becoming visible along with a very obvious bulge. Aitetsu blushed at the sight, also feeling heat pool into his stomach.

The elder teen leaned down and kissed his cheek, sliding a hand down to pull off his shirt before Aitetsu pulled it down. "D-Don't look down there. It's embarassing."

"So you want to stop?"

"T-That's not what I mean." The younger blonde felt Blue Moon plant a trail of kisses from his knees down to his inner thigh. Blue Moon lifted his head to see his beloved with a flushed face and a hand over his mouth. He moved his hand out of the way and pecked his lips. "Don't. I want to hear you."

"B-But-" Aitetsu was cut off when he felt a finger trail up his erection, the heat in his stomach boiling at this point. He couldn't take any more of his teasing. The younger blonde was about to vocalize what he wanted until he was suddenly stripped of his clothing, seeing Blue Moon pull out a small bottle of what looked like a lubricant. The older teen lifted one of Aitetsu's legs and squirted a bit of the lubricant onto his fingers. "I'll go as slow as I can." Aitetsu nodded before the blonde pulled him in for another kiss, carefully slipping his hand between his legs.

* * *

Outside the room was a smaller blonde crouching down with his ear pressed against the door, hearing the gasps and moans coming from Aitetsu's mouth from the other side. His name was Strange Dark, or Dark for short; other modules still wondered why he had that kind of name in the first place, but decided to not ask him. The young module clenched his fists when he heard Aitetsu moan as though he was being dominated by the older teen.

"And what are you doing?"

He sighed in irritation as soon as he heard that flirtatious yet familiar voice speak to him. He turned around to see the smirking Punish glancing at him with a glass of milk held in his right hand. The flirty blonde then glance at the door to also hear Aitetsu's loud moans, having his smirk grow. "Oh I see."

"Leave me alone." Punkish shrugged before heading down the hall back to his room. Strange Dark gritted his teeth when he heard the laveneder-eyed blonde practically beg the elder teen to stop teasing and that he wanted him inside already. There was a pause until Aitetsu let out what sounded like a moan of pain. After a while, all that was heard from the room was moans from Aitetsu and pants from Blue Moon.

The emerald-eyed blonde glanced down to see a small bulge planted in his shorts. He blushed a little, imagining what it would be like to receive that kind of pleasure. He felt jealous of what the lovers had, and wanted that kind of pleasure for himself. With those thoughts on his mind, he stood up, cupping his growing erection, and made his way back to his room, glaring back at the direction of Aitetsu's moans.

* * *

Blue Moon gripped a handful of Aitetsu's hair, pulling it back hard as he released inside of the younger blonde. Aitetsu's eyes widened as he felt his lover's hot seed spill inside of him, having him cum hard onto both of them. He let out a pleasurable sigh and collapse on the bed. The older teen pulled out and did his best to not fall ontop of the blonde, falling beside him instead, pulling his nake figure into his arms and nuzzling his nose into his hair. Aitetsu giggled a bit and kissed his cheek. "Sorry. I came inside." The older blonde apologized, and Aitetsu shook his head with a smile. "It's okay." Blue Moon slipped his fingers into the knot that bounded the teen's hands together, and pulled it loose, throwing the tie to the floor and kissing the blonde's wrists gently. "Was I too rough?"

"No," Aitetsu replied while shaking his head, grabbing one of Blue Moon's hands and kissing his fingers. "You were gentle."

"I'm always gentle." The older blonde pulled him off of the bed and lead him into the bathroom. Aitetsu slightly lifted an eyebrow in confusion as Blue Moon pushed him into the shower and turned on the water. "Let's get cleaned up before we head to bed." Aitetsu looked down to see his and Blue Moon's cum-smeared stomachs and blushed a little, also feeling a bit of Blue Moon's semen drip from his bottom. He noticed the older blonde wrap an arm around his waist to pull him close, and he blushed harder. Aitetsu looked up to see his beloved kiss his forehead and smile."I love you, Testu."

Aitetsu giggled when Blue Moon said his nickname and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Blue."

 **Me: I finally get a chance to write this fic. First off, I would like to say that this fic is a rewrite of a similar fic by the name of _Who Do you Love, Blue Moon!?_ by Len Kagamine Fan Girl, and yes guys I got her permission so no need to ask. Anyway I'm Tomaki and I'll catch you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Strange Dark frantically sat up in his bed, panting hard from the nightmare he had. He brought his knees to his chest and let out a large sigh as he curled up into a ball. "Why do I keep having this nightmare?" He muttered to himself. It was the same as always: he woke up inside of Blue Moon's bedroom with no memory of what happened a few hours prior, only to see that he had nothing but a blanket to cover him. He then noticed the said blonde, who was equally naked, trapping him in an embrace from behind. Strange Dark asks him if he could let go, and Blue Moon replied that he wanted to cuddle for a bit more. The smaller blonde had an idea on what had happened earlier, and closed his eyes again.

"So you did choose." He heard a familiar voice speak, and he sat up and saw another familiar module at the doorway with a shocked yet disgusted expression. Strange Dark's heart sunk in guilt as he watched the module storm off, having him jerk himself out of Blue Moon's hold and dash down the hall after him. He stopped once heard the module shout things he didn't want to hear, eyes that he didn't want to see, and expressions that he'd never thought he would see. That was when the nightmare ended.

The small blonde lifted his head a bit to see his hands tremble; it just seemed so real to him. While he had to admit, he did enjoy the pleasure Blue Moon gave to him in the dream, but what honestly bothered him was the module's expression; it bothered him to no end and it made him feel guilty inside. He placed a hand over his heart with a sorrowful look. "Starmine." He muttered softly.

* * *

With a small moan, Blue Moon opened his eyes and looked down to see his lover nuzzle his head into the pillow and moan softly. He smiled and stroked the blonde's cheek lightly with his thumb. "So cute." He muttered softly before lightly kissing the blonde's forehead, making him stir awake, his eyelids fluttering open. "Sleep well?" Blue Moon asked as the younger blonde rubbed one eye.

"Yes." Aitetsu replied before starting to sit up. Once the blonde fully sat up, Blue Moon started to admire all of the love marks he gave Aitetsu the night before. He smiled as he kissed one of them, making the younger teen blush. "We should probably get dressed and head downstairs. Who knows what Dark is doing to Punkish."

Aitetsu noddded before the older teen started to grab their clothes from the floor, slightly rushing to get them back on his body so he could break up the possible fight between the two modules downstairs. He fixed the younger blonde's clothes before fixing his own. Once that was done, he pecked Aitetsu's cheek before pulling him downstairs to see Punkish cuddling the emerald-eyed blonde from behind while he was trying to get away. "Get off me!" He protested as he struggled in the taller blonde's arms.

"But you're so adorable~" Punkish replied while tightening his grip. "Almost like a little doll to play with."

"I'm not your toy, so get off me you damn whore!" Punkish froze, having the small blonde jerk himself out of his grasp and stick his tongue out. "Dark what did we say!?" Blue rushed over to the flirty blonde and pulled him into his arms. "You know he doesn't like to be called that!"

"Why are you defending him when you know it's true!?" Strange Dark glared at Punkish, who hugged Blue Moon in return with his bangs shielding his eyes. "He seduced even you and you still stand up for him." Aitetsu stepped back a little at the response; he knew about Punkish being a flirt with just about every Len module he sees, but he never thought that he had caught Blue Moon in his trap. He always thought Blue Moon was too smart to fall for that. He stepped into the other room with the thought of Blue Moon actually doing that sort of thing with someone else. The older teen saw this and pulled away from Punkish. "Maybe you should go see Append; I know you guys are close friends." The blonde nodded before slipping into his thigh-highs and stepped out the front door. "And you," He turned to Strange Dark. "Don't cause any trouble while I'll take Aitetsu home."

"Alright." The emerald module mumbled before Blue Moon made his way into the living room, where he saw Aitetsu curled into a ball on the couch. He sat next to the blonde and placed a hand over his. "Look about what you heard, this happened a while go, back when you and I were still just close friends. I promise you there is nothing going on between me and Punkish, back then and now; we're just friends."

"But what Dark said-"

"Don't worry about what Dark said," Blue Moon cut him off. "It's all in the past. The one I love is you and only you, Aitetsu. I swear on my life."

"Blue." The older teen pecked him on the cheek before pulling him off of the couch. "Come on. Let's get you home." Aitetsu nodded before the two of them headed for the front door, barely noticing the small blonde watching them from a corner. "We'll be back soon, Dark!" Blue called out as the front door closed behind them. Strange Dark headed upstairs towards his room, closing his door behind him. The small blonde rummaged through the drawers of his nightstand until he found a small pocket knife underneath a few folders. _Blue, you are mine, you hear me!?_ He thought to himself. _Mine and no one elses. Not even Aitetsu's._ He grinned menacingly and giggled softly before making his way downstairs and out the front door.

He noticed the couple heading down a path leading into the woods, which was the way towards Aitetsu's home. He thought of a plan to catch the two off guard and attempt to possibly capture Aitetsu, so then he could have Blue Moon do whatever he wished. He quietly followed the two down the path, shielded by the nearby trees so that his presence wouldn't be noticed by the two. After a small while, he rushed behind, pulled Aitetsu's hair back and raised the knife up to his neck. Aitetsu let out a loud yelp, making Blue Moon jerk around with wide eyes. "Dark!?"

"B-Blue!" Strange Dark grinned and raised the knife closer to his neck. "This was easier than I thought." He said before turning to the older teen. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Dark what are you doing? Let Tetsu go."

"And why should I?"

"Je suis sérieux!" Aitetsu flinched at the tone of voice; he had never heard Blue Moon with that tone of voice; it scared him. Blue Moon saw the fear in his eyes and stepped back. "Now my dear Blue," Strange Dark started with a smirk. "I suggest that if you don't want your beloved Ai-chan to get hurt, you should do exactly what I tell you."

"And if I refuse?" The small blonde's grin widened as he pressed the blade against Aitetsu's neck, drawing blood and making him shriek. "Tetsu!"

"Do we have a deal, Blue?" The elder teen sighed and lowered his head in shame. "Alright."

Aitetsu felt the tears well in his eyes and heard Dark chuckle to himself in a creepy manner He stopped when that nightmare appeared in his head, the disgusted face of the module in the doorway, making him feel uncomfortable. He shook his head to get his mind away from the dream; he had to focus on having Blue Moon his. "But Blue." He heard Aitetsu speak up. Blue Moon didn't respond, only keeping his head down. "Forgive me, Aitetsu." The small blonde's frightened face was the last thing he saw before the two of them were knocked out by Strange Dark.

 **Me: I'm still wondering why Dark is such a yandere/tsundere or he's probably both. Anyway what Dark said to Punkish earlier was really harsh on him, so I wonder how Punkish is feeling right now. So until the next chapter, I'm Tomaki and I'll catch you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With a slight groan, Blue Moon's eyes slowly fluttered open only to see pitch black and find his hands tied behind his back. He noticed that the pitch black was due to a blindfold covering his eyes, and heard chains being pulled on. He lifted his head. "Is anyone there?"

"B-Blue?" A weak and feeble voice called out to him, and the chain pulling stopped. "Are you alright?"

"Who are you?" The older blonde asked, and the voice stayed quiet. "Please? I don't want to be alone. Tell me who you are."

"You don't have to worry about that," He heard Strange Dark speak up, and the blindfold slid off his face, revealing Aitetsu chained to a wall across from him. "Pretty soon, you won't worry about him anyway." The small blonde untied him and he stood up, rubbing his faintly pink wrists and glancing over at Aitetsu. "Who's that? And how does he know my name?"

"I don't think it matters since all of the modules know your name." Strange Dark replied, and Blue Moon shrugged at the response and turned back to the lavender-eyed blonde's saddened gaze. He didn't know why, but he felt his heart ache a bit to see the blonde with that look in his eye. "Blue, can you leave us alone for a moment?" The emerald-eyed blonde asked him. Blue Moon shrugged before the small blonde pointed towards a flight of stairs. "Wait for me at the top."

The elder teen made his way up the stairs. Once he was out of sight, Strange Dark gave Aitetsu an evil grin. "If you're wondering why he doesn't recognize you, it's because I drugged him while he was unconscious."

"But why do that?" Aitetsu asked. "I mean, don't you already have-" He was cut off with the small blonde slapping him across the face. Strange Dark's bangs shielded his eyes as glared at the lavender-eyed blonde. "Don't you dare." He growled before turning away. Aitetsu lowered his head until he felt something heavy in his pocket. _Of course. I have my phone with me. I could call someone for help._ He slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket, wincing as more blood spilled from his already open wounds. He could feel his vision start to blur as he scrolled through blood-stained contacts. _M-Maybe Append of Punkish can help me_. He clicked on Append's name and brought the phone to his ear, trying not to pass out as he waited for the blonde to answer.

* * *

Append was about to speak again until he heard his phone ring. He stood up, pulling away from Punkish's hand. "Wait here." He said before grabbing his phone and seeing that it was Aitetsu calling. "Do you need something, Ai?" Punkish watched as the blonde's expression changed from calm to terrified. "He did what!? Where are you!?"

"What happened!?" Punkish jumped to his feet in a panic; He cared for Aitetsu as though he was a little brother; hell most of the modules felt that way about Aitetsu, so they'd panic if anything happened to him.

Append hung up the phone and headed for the front door. "Dark kidnapped Ai and drugged Blue into making him forget Aitetsu."

"But why would he do that!?" Append sighed and lowered his head. "I don't know, but we'll find out when we get there." Append was about to walk out of the house until the flirty blonde pulled on his arm. "Wait, do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he told me just before he passed out." The two of them rushed out the door, making their way towards Append's car, and heading down towards the outskirts of the neighborhood to find themselves heading to a few abandoned warehouses. Punkish looked over to Append, who headed for the last one on the right, which was three stories high and looked like it could fit the entire city. "Hey do you think Dark did something to Aitetsu?" The flirty blonde spoke up, having the older blonde stop in his tracks. Append turned back to him. "Why say that?"

"Well I was just thinking that once Blue forget Ai, not saying that he will," Punkish kicked the ground a bit. "Maybe Dark would kill him once the drug finally takes over."

"That's more of a reason to save them both." Append grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the warehouse. The distance between them felt like an eternity, and they feared that Aitetsu might be already gone when they reach him. If that happened, they wouldn't forgive the emerald blonde for what he's done, and neither would Blue Moon or another module who would be upset with Strange Dark's actions.

The two of them drew open the large doors of the warehouse and peered inside the darkness. Append pulled out a small flashlight from his pocket and flipped it on. "You think we'll find him?" Punkish asked while holding onto his arm. Append nodded in return and started to walk forward, pointing the flashlight in one direction at a time. Punkish stayed close behind him incase the two got separated. After searching for a few minutes, the two heard a small moan of pain not far from where they were standing. Append flashed the flashlight towards the right to see the weak and fragile Aitetsu with chains cuffed to his wrists and ankles, curled up in a small puddle of what they prayed wasn't blood. "Ai!" Both of them ran to the blonde's side and sat him up against the wall. "Ai, can you hear us!?" Append asked while gently shaking him before turning to Punkish. "Got anything to unlock the chains?"

"Hmm." Punkish felt around his pockets in search for a bobby pin until he glanced down at his twin belts. As he started to take one of them off, the older blonde gave him a stern look. "Punk do you honestly think now's the time?"

"No I mean use the hook to unlock the chains." With one hand, the flirty blonde held up the right side of his shorts while handing Append the belt. Append sighed and fumbled with the lock using the hook of the blonde's belt. This went on for a few minutes until he heard it click. "Yes." He started to unlock the other chains before handing the belt back to Punkish, who nodded to him as a sign of thanks. "Ai please wake up."

"B-Blue." They heard the blonde mutter before his voice faded into nothing. Both males gave each other a concerned look before they grabbed Aitetsu from the small puddle and headed towards the way they came in. "Can you call Suou and tell her what happened and then tell her to meet us home?" The older blonde said to Punkish as they carefully placed Aitetsu in the backseat, with his head in Punkish's lap. The flirty blonde nodded before pulling out his phone from his pocket as Append started to drive them home.

* * *

Suou pulled her hands away from her brother and sighed, turning to the other blondes. "Do you know what might have caused Strange Dark to act like this?" She asked as she lowered her head a bit. Append and Punkish could see the sorrow in her eyes, and they felt bad for her. They had no idea how she felt having to see her brother half-dead. They stepped back a little to give her some space, shaking their heads as they did so. "I see," She lifts her head as she wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "Well, call me to see if he wakes up."

"Will do." Suou bowed to the two of them before exiting the house. Once she left, Punkish stepped out of the room and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall as he thought about what Strange Dark had called him earlier. Just hearing that word made him tense up; Everyone knew the blonde hated being called a whore, but some people, like Strange Dark, use this to their advantage to get rid of him. But Punkish knew that there were others who were kind to him even if he seduced them in the past, like Blue Moon. Others got over it and just spoke to him as though he was just a mere acquaintance.

He heard the door open and noticed Append stand beside him. "So all we can do is wait while Blue is getting tortured by Dark." The older blonde sighed before turning to him, only to see his head lowered to avoid eye contact. "Punkish?"

"I heard you."

"No, that's not what I mean," Append replied to him. "I know that you're worried about Ai and Blue, but there's something else on your mind, and it has something to do with Dark. You wouldn't come running to me otherwise."

 _Of course he would notice._ The younger blonde thought to himself before Append lifed his head. "Listen, I never ask what happened between you and Dark, and I never will, because I know it upsets you. That and I'll find out eventually. But until then, don't worry about it, because whatever happens, I'll be by your side." The older blonde leaned in until their lips made contact. Punkish's eyes widened a bit before slowly molding into the kiss, gripping Append's shoulders before the two pulled back for air. Append gave him a comforting smile. "I love you, Punkish."

Punkish felt tears well up in his eyes. He knew that Append was telling the truth; he didn't have to use any tricks or moves for him to say something so sweet. He also held feelings for the older blonde, but instead of trying to seduce him in order for him to notice, Punkish waited to see if he felt the same way. He was different than how he was back then.

Letting the tears fall, he wrapped his arms around Append, and buried his face into the crook of his neck. "Thank you." He muttered while tightening his grip. Append smiled and returned the hug, pulling him close. Of course, he is curious as to what happened between Punkish and Strange Dark earlier that day, but he was glad that he was able to comfort the blonde.

* * *

Blue Moon's eyes slowly fluttered open as he awoke to see a black ceiling. He released a small groan before noticing that there was a smaller figure snuggled up to him. Looking down, the blonde saw the emerald-eyed Len module curled up beside him, who started to shift awake when Blue Moon sat up. "Is something wrong, Blue?" He asked while rubbing sleep out of his eye.

"No. It's nothing. Except," He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes once again. "I had this weird dream, and there was this other kid who looked like a Len module, only he had lavender eyes instead of the usual blue." Strange Dark had a feeling of who he was talking about; apart from him, there were ten other modules who didn't have blue eyes, and only two of them had purple eyes. But he clearly knew that the older blonde wasn't talking about Phoenix Moon(unless he was a victim of seduction), so that could only leave one person. "Anything else?"

"Well I felt this sort of ache in my chest," Blue Moon pressed a hand over his head and lowered his head. "It made me think as though I knew him before, but I can't remember his name. I think that's the reason I feel so guilty." Strange Dark hid his hatred-filled gaze before cupping both of the older blonde's cheeks. "I think you shouldn't worry about it. After all, we all have dreams like that sometimes, but most of the time, they're nothing but pointless dreams. So don't worry about it."

"Alright then." Strange Dark pressed his lips against the older blonde's, and suddenly felt a surge of guilt run through him, making him pull back instantly. Something about this didn't feel quite right to him, but he shook his head. _This is nothing; I'm going crazy. But. . ._ His thoughts trailed off when his mind thought back to the dream he had that morning. _What if I'm gonna regret what happens next? No, I'm thinking about it too much. I need to focus on Blue right now._ He noticed Blue Moon giving him a confused look. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about something." The smaller blonde replied with a fake smile, still feeling the guilt tear away inside of him. He didn't know why he felt this way, but he decided to ignore it since everything would work out in the end. As he watched Blue Moon drift into sleep, he snuggled closer to the blonde and curled up beside him.

 **Me: I'm finally done with this latest chapter. It took a while because I was trying to write how Punkish and Append found Aitetsu. In case anyone was wondering, Blue Moon is the only one who calls him _Tetsu_ ; everyone else just calls him _Ai_. Anyway I might work on the next chapter soon so stay tuned for that. So until next time, await what happens to Blue Moon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aitetsu lowered his head after finishing his story, intertwining both of his hands before looking up at the two blondes, who had crossed arms and closed eyes. Append was the first to open his eyes, averting his gaze towards the floor. "What I want to know is why Dark is doing all of this. I mean he already has Starmine, right?"

"I already told him that," The lavender blonde replied. "But he didn't listen." He brought his hands closer towards his chest and lowered his head more before feeling a hand ruffle his hair a little, and he looked up to see Append with a smile. "Don't worry. We'll get Blue back for you. Until we do, just get some rest." Aitetsu nodded before the two blondes exited the room, closing the door behind them. "We gotta find a way to snap Dark out of it," Punkish leaned against the wall and tilted his head back. "But how do we do that exactly?"

"My first thought is to get Starmine to talk to him." The older blonde replied to him before making his way down to the front door. The flirty blonde stepped in after him as he grabbed his car keys and stepping out of the house. "You know, maybe we shouldn't call Star right away. We'll try talking to him, and if that doesn't work, we'll get Star."

"That was my plan from the beginning." The older blonde replied before he pulled out of the driveway and made his way back towards the way they came. As they drove, Punkish shifted slightly in his seat, folding his hands in his lap and glancing at the window. To be quite honest with himself, he was a bit nervous about running into Strange Dark once again, think about the many names that the small blonde might call him. If his memory served him right, Append is somewhat unaware of the fact that Punkish has been known as a whore among other modules(especially the Meiko modules). The truth was, Punkish didn't want the older blonde knowing about that after what had happened two years ago. Sometime in the summer, the flirty blonde was badly injured because of a tear inside of him, and he needed some time to recover. Back then, he made up a convincing story to Append, who had stayed with him while he recovered. Even when he thinks about it now, he wonders whether or not lying to Append was the right choice.

After a while, the two had arrived at the warehouse, exiting the car and locking the door behind them. Punkish held onto the older blonde's arm as they approached the building, letting out a small whimper as they did so. Append stopped in his tracks, turning around to pull the blonde in for a deep kiss. Punkish's eyes widened as the older blonde wrapped arms around him and pulled him closer, before closing his eyes and succumbing to the kiss. Append pulled back and glanced into his eyes. "Listen, I know that you and Dark haven't been on good terms with each other, but don't be nervous. Remember we're doing this for not just Aitetsu, but Blue Moon as well. So don't be afraid, no matter what Dark calls you."

"Append." The older blonde pecked him on the lips once again before pulling him towards the warehouse. "Remember, I'm here with you, so don't worry." Punkish nodded to him before they entered the darkness of the warehouse. The two of them glanced around using Append's flashlight, so far spotting nothing out of the ordinary. The older blonde lifted an eyebrow when he saw a light emitting from a staircase and started to walk towards it. Punkish followed him closely in a hesitant manner. "I hope Blue Moon is okay." He muttered while holding onto Append's arm.

"I hope so too." The older blonde replied. As they made their way up the stairs, they felt weary about the scene they were about to approach. Each of them prayed that Blue Moon was alright and hoped that Strange Dark hasn't done anything to him. For all they knew, the blonde could be dead, since they have no idea what Strange Dark is capable of.

The two modules approached the top of the stairs, they're eyes widening when they saw who they were looking for. Blue Moon lay still in a cushion chair, and Strange Dark was in his lap, smiling happily, until his smile faded and he turned towards the two approachers. "I thought I smelled something foul." He sneered, lashing a glare towards Punkish, who was tempted to hide behind the older blonde.

"Dark, can you tell us why you've kidnapped Blue?" Append asked calmly while stepping forward, having the smaller blonde stand up from his seat and glare once again. "We need to know."

"It's because he's mine. Mine and no one else's, especially that damn Aitetsu." The three heard a scream behind them and saw that Blue Moon had collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain as he gripped both sides of his head. Punkish and Append's eyes widened at this and attempted to ran towards him to help, but the emerald-eyed blonde darted in front of them. "You can't take him! He's mine!"

"Dark please," Punkish almost pleaded. "You don't know what you're saying. Just give Blue to us and we'll leave you alone."

"Is that all?" Strange Dark raised an eyebrow with a glare. "Or do you just want to try to get in his pants again?" Punkish's eyes widened with horror when he said this, and took a step back. Strange Dark smirked at his reaction, then continued. "I mean, that's what you like to do, you dirty whore. Oh that reminds me," He turned to Append. "Append doesn't know of your past life, does he?"

"Don't you dare!" The flirty blonde shouted, tears beginning to swell in his eyes. He couldn't imagine his lover's reaction if the small blonde told him about his past; it would be the end of him. He saw the smirk that Strange Dark was giving him, and his eyes widened more as he shook his head furiously. Strange Dark turned back to Append. "You see, Append, you've made the mistake of falling in love with a dirty whore who loves to jump on anyone when he has the chance." Append's eyes widened as he jerked his head towards Punkish, who kept his gaze lowered. "Stop it." He muttered to Strange Dark.

"I mean seriously," The small blonde continued. "He even tried seducing me and Blue Moon, but he failed of course. Every night he used to come home with a Len or Kaito module, didn't matter if it was the same one, and then I hear them going at it every damn night and it makes my ears bleed. The slut can't keep his hands to himself. The only reason why he stopped because there was a tear inside of his ass, but wait. He told you a different story, didn't he?"

"Please, just stop." Punkish pleaded again.

"He's just going to keep you around to be a toy to fuck," Strange Dark kept going, that smirk never leaving his face. "You'll just be given this false affection he calls love. Hell, Punkish probably doesn't know what love is."

"Shut up!" The flirty blonde cried out, tears now pouring down his face. "Just stop! You don't know anything about me so just shut it!" He took one glance at Append's shocked and horrified face, which told him everything. "Punkish-" Punkish didn't give him time to finish as he was soon sprinting down the stairs and darting out of the warehouse. "Punkish!"

* * *

Punkish kept running, not caring where he was going; he didn't want to know what Append would say to him. _That's it! It's over! I screwed up!_ His mind was malfunctioning, unable to deal with what just happened. _I didn't want him to know! I didn't want him to find out this way! It's all my fault! If only I'd told him sooner this wouldn't have happened!_

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted as he tripped on his feet and fell face first towards the concrete. For a moment, he let himself stay on the ground before sitting up, his tears dripping on the surface below him. "I didn't want this." He sobbed as he balled his fists before curling into a ball when he reached an alleyway. Append's expression was still frozen in his mind, and he clutched his arms tightly. _He probably doesn't want to be with me since he knows I'm a whore. I bet he hates me now. What was I thinking, believing that I could finally love someone without them knowing my past. What a stupid idea. Hell Append probably doesn't-_

"Punkish!" The blonde's head shot up as he heard the sound of his lover's voice call out to him. He turned his head to see the older blonde glancing at him, out of breath. His eyes widened when he saw the look of desperation in Append's eyes. The older blonde breathed out a relieved sigh and stepped towards him, having Punkish turn away. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that I've betrayed you and you don't deserve to be with a whore like me. Admit it, you hate me, don't you? That's alright. You don't have to hide-" He stopped when he felt arms wrap around him and pull him close to the other blonde. "You're such a damn idiot for thinking that."

Punkish's eyes widened at the response before glancing towards Append, who held him close. "I don't hate you, and I know that you're not sleeping with other modules, because you had that look in your eyes when I confessed. That look was a sign of thanks, and that you were glad that you had someone to love. What I want to know is why didn't you tell me what happened back then?"

"I-I didn't want you to know," Punkish stammered. "I didn't want you to know about me being a whore. I honestly couldn't think about how you would react if I told you the truth. So I lied and came up with a stupid excuse for my injury. To this day, I don't know if that was the right choice. I thought that, if you knew, you wouldn't want to be my friend because you were afraid of my seducing you, so I kept it to myself." He pulled his knees closer and curled into a ball.

Append pulled him closer and kissed the top pf his head. "I understand, but I don't want you to keep things from me. You know you can talk to me, alright?" The smaller blonde nodded before lifting his head, staring into the gentle gaze of Append's eyes. Deep down, Punkish knew that he didn't deserve someone as pure-hearted as he was. It just didn't feel right to him. But along with that feeling, he wanted to be with Append for as long as he could. He snuggled into the older blonde's chest and let out a small sigh. "Append, I truly mean it when I said thank you. It meant a lot to me when you said that you loved me."

"I honestly meant that," Append replied while wrapping arms around him. "Now, let me hear those words from you." Punkish lifted his head before slowly taking the older blonde's face in his hands and kissing his lips gently. Append molded into the kiss as his hands moved down to grab his waist before pulling back. "I love you, Append," The flirty blonde said to him before kissing him again. "And I want to make it up to you."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do," Punkish replied. "I want to make it up to you for keeping my identity from you. Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it." Append shook his head and pulled him close. "The only thing you have to do is love me. That's all I want from you."

"Alright." The other blonde replied with a nuzzle. Append kissed the top of his head, the two of them holding each other in silence. Punkish lifted his head and started to speak. "Do you think we should call Starmine? Since us talking to Dark didn't work out?"

"I told him what was going on while trying to look for you," The older module replied before pulling him to his feet. "He's gonna meet us at the warehouse so we better not make him wait." The flirty blonde nodded before following Append towards the end of the alleyway and back on the street, having a tight grip on his hand. "But, what about what Dark said?"

"I don't care what Dark said," Append responded back to him. "I would care if you were seeing other modules behind my back today, but since you don't, that doesn't give me a reason to care. And plus, I already know you're not doing it now because you got injured back then. I can see it in your eyes, Punkish." Punkish lowered his head slightly, but keeping his gaze onto Append. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." The other module replied. "Let's just meet up with Star. He'll know what to do."

"Alright." The two stepped out of the alleyway and started to make their way back towards the warehouse. Punkish held a tighter hold on his hand and moved closer to him. He was still nervous about what Strange Dark might say to him, but now he knew that he had nothing to worry since Append accepted his past life. All he needed to worry about at the moment was whether or not Blue Moon would be alright.

 **Me: Sorry that I haven't updated. I've been caught up in other fics. I seriously need to plan these updates out because I'm just saving all of my works on a daily basis even if I haven't done anything to them. That's what I plan to do in the future. Anyway back to the chapter. Blue Moon is alright(sort of), and Punkish's past life is revealed to Append. That's really all I can say about this chapter. So if you like the chapter, follow, favorite, review and I'll update this whenever the hell the next chapter is ready.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the time Punkish and Append reached the warehouse, they spotted Starmine waiting for the two of them outside the large metal doors. "I'm glad you could make it." Append breathed out before glancing into the blonde's eyes. The look in Starmine's eyes had them seem as though he had been stabbed in the heart by betrayal, and both modules didn't blame him. Starmine was deeply in love with Strange Dark, and if anything were to happen to the small blonde, he wouldn't hesitate to find out the cause. But now that he knows that Strange Dark was the reason behind this situation, he doesn't know what to think.

"I just want to know why he's doing this. It doesn't seem like him." Starmine muttered in return before the three of them entered the warehouse cautiously. They glanced around in the darkness as they stepped towards the staircase, noticing that there was no sign of the emerald-eyed blonde. Append and Punkish figured that he was still with Blue Moon, trying to calm him down because of the virus in his body. Both of them turned to Starmine who had his head kept lowered ever since entering the building. Punkish opened his mouth to speak, but no words escaped his lips. He tried to think of something to cheer up the blonde, but shook his head in response and turned to Append, who was giving Starmine a concerned but comforting look.

When the three of them reached the stairs, they were welcomed with a loud scream of agony, and recognized it to be Blue Moon's. Append lead the group up the long flight of stairs until they made it to the third floor, only for them to see Blue Moon spasming on the floor with Strange Dark's arms wrapped around him. "Shh shh it's alright." He muttered soothingly before noticing the three modules at the doorway. Standing up, he gave them a glare while moving in front of Blue Moon protectively. "You see what you did!?" He growled. "You've upset him!"

Punkish ignored the small blonde and glanced over at the module behind him, his eyes widening when he saw the pained expression on his face. The flirty blonde had a feeling that the virus Strange Dark had implanted would cause a panic attack. They weren't very uncommon, but if they weren't handled carefully, Blue Moon could possibly die. No one else knew about these panic attacks other than Punkish and Aitetsu, so if anyone other than the two of them had tried to help Blue Moon, it would be pointless. If he could get passed Strange Dark, he would have a chance.

"Append, can you distract him?" He muttered to the older blonde. Append turned to him while lifting an eyebrow, unsure if he was thinking of a plan or not. "I can try, but why do you want me to?"

"Something's wrong with Blue, and I'm the only one who can help him," The younger blonde explained. "I'll explain when this is all over, but please trust me on this." Append nodded in response before Starmine stepped forward. "And me?"

"If things get crazy, I want you to talk to Dark. See if you can knock some sense into him." The blonde nodded before they started to approach Strange Dark cautiously, having the small blonde step back. Append and Punkish both dashed forward towards the blonde currently curled up on the floor. Once the emerald-eyed module darted forward to stop them, he let out a slight yelp as he was grabbed by Append. He struggled out of the older blonde's grip, but Append held him tight and eventually pinned him to the cold metal of the floor. He had pulled the blonde's arms apart so he wasn't able to move, leaving him helpless.

Punkish slid on his knees as he approached Blue Moon, gently cupping his cheeks and lifting his head. "Blue, it's me, Punkish. Can you hear me?" He couldn't help but feel frightened when he saw the distraught look in the blonde's eyes as he crouched back onto the floor again. The flirty module turned back to Append, who was struggling to keep Strange Dark still, with an uncertain look. He wasn't sure that he should do this, but he knew that Append would understand. And plus, it technically wouldn't be considered cheating if it was going to help out Blue Moon.

Punkish held the blonde's face in both hands, leaning forward only to press their lips together. Careful not to lose himself into lust, he slipped his tongue into Blue Moon's mouth to feel around, noticing a strange taste along with the taste of blood. _I knew it._ He thought to himself as his gaze lowered to see a small bulge planted in the blonde's pants. He pulled back and spat at the floor. _Dark drugged him alright. And gave him viagra. Probably wanted to make Blue hard so they could do it,_ He turned to the two blondes on the floor across from him, Append with a shocked expression and Strange Dark still struggling. _I hope he feels guilty once when this is over. He went too far._

The flirty blonde yelped when he was pushed onto his back as Blue Moon hovered over him with a flustered face. His eyes widened when the blonde dove in for another kiss, pinning Punkish's hand to the floor. Strange Dark lifted his head to see this, his face turning into complete and utter disgust. "No! He's mine! Get off of him, you dirty whore!" This felt wrong to him, being kissed so passionately by the older blonde when he knew clearly that Blue Moon already had Aitetsu. Punkish brought one of his legs up, and pushed Blue Moon off of him and onto the floor. "Blue please stop this. What would Aitetsu say!?"

At the mention of the name, Blue Moon screamed as clutched his head once again, having Punkish hold him close. "You can't lie to yourself, because I know- no all of us know how much you love him. So just this once, please remember him." He heard the older blonde moan he shook in his hold. He turned and gave Append a nod, having a concerned but comforting glance in his eyes. Append understood why he kissed Blue Moon, and then turned his attention back onto the struggling blonde he was holding.

A few moments later, Blue Moon stopped all movements before lifting his head to gaze at Punkish, who breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the blonde's eyes turned back to normal. "Punkish? What happened?" His eyes widened at the last scene that flashed his mind before losing his memory. "Where's Aitetsu-" He managed to ask, but the moment he said Aitetsu's name, blood started to pour from his mouth. Punkish's eyes widened as the blonde fell unconscious. "Blue!"

The flirty blonde heard a painful grunt behind him, tears starting to roll down his cheeks when he saw Append fall to the floor, arms wrapped around a stab wound on his abdomen, and spitting up blood. Strange Dark stood up from where he was being held, looking down and giving an uncaring glance at his bloodied clothes. His eyes were clouded with the intent to kill as he gave a malicious smirk towards Punkish, who wrapped arms around the unconscious blonde next to him. The smaller module raised the knife above him, but before he could lower his arm, a hand grabbed him from behind. Both blondes looked up to see Starmine, his bangs shielding his eyes from view. "Dark, mind I ask what the hell you're doing?"

Strange Dark averted his gaze and lowered his head, turning back to Blue Moon and Punkish. "It doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't." Once he noticed that Strange Dark wouldn't attack, he loosened his grip and the small blonde lowered his arm. "I want what they have," He replied. "I want Blue to look at me with those affectionate eyes he gives to Aitetsu. The only way I can have it is if Blue becomes mine."

"So what you're saying is all of the time that we've spent together, that meant nothing to you?" Starmine curled his fists. "All this time, you wanted him instead of me!? I honestly can't fucking believe you. I don't want to believe that you've been deceiving me this entire time. Was I just a substitute until you could get your hands on Blue!? I don't believe it because I know that's not what you do. You're not that kind of person."

Strange Dark glanced up at the blonde, only for his eyes to widen with the expression on his face, the same expression he saw Starmine wear in his dream. It took a second to click in why he kept having that dream: it was a warning sign, showing what would happen if he kept this unnecessary jealousy. Then he realized deep down in his heart, he wanted to do it with Starmine after spying on Blue Moon and Aitetsu. _And I betrayed him._ Tears began to form in his eyes as he took a step towards the blonde. "S-Star, I-I'm sorry."

"If you're sorry, why do all of this then!?" The smaller blonde averted his gaze as Starmine looked away. "You know what, I'm not caring anymore. I've had it. You can go fuck Blue Moon for all I care! Not like I mean anything to you anyway."

"W-Wait Star." Strange Dark started to speak, but Starmine was already hauling Append over his shoulder and nodding at Punkish to get Blue Moon. He had enough for one night. As the two blondes headed down he stairs to wait for an ambulance to arrive, the small module fell to his knees, tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

"What have I done?"

 **Me: For now this story is going to be my main focus before I continue to work on the others, which isn't gonna be a long time since this story is almost finished. I have to say, I'm glad this story turned out the way it did. I feel rather proud of myself at the moment. Anyway until the next chapter, await the continuation.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Starmine leaned against the windowsill, the events of that evening replaying in his mind over and over again. The malicious smirk on Strange Dark's face disgusted him and had him wonder why he did all of this when the small blonde clearly held romantic feelings for him. _He even told me this himself, so why would be do this?_ He knew that Strange Dark wouldn't dare try to tear a rift in everyone's relationship, but with what he's done, he already has: Blue Moon and Append were on the brink of death because of his actions, and if they truly did pass on, their lovers would do unimaginable things to themselves (most likely driving themselves to suicide).

The blonde slammed his fist at the window and let out a loud groan as the door to his bedroom creaked open. Starmine turned to see his brother, White Edge step towards him in a cautious manner. "Reactor told me what happened. Or what she heard from a sobbing Punkish," He started to speak while closing the door behind him. "She's trying to calm him down." Starmine didn't say a word as the blonde sat across from him. "Look, I understand why you're pissed off at Dark, but maybe he has a reason behind what he did."

"Such as?"

"Well, from what Reactor told me, Dark said that he wanted pleasure, but couldn't have it if he didn't have Blue Moon, right? So I was thinking that it was a way of him telling you what he wants?" The older blonde glanced back at him while lifting an eyebrow. "Ciel has ways of telling me what he wants. Maybe Dark is the same, probably wanting to get your attention by doing something that you know he wouldn't do. I mean, you still love him, right?"

Starmine turned his gaze back to the window and sighed. "I do. Even after everything that's happened, I somehow can't bring myself to hate him for it. Yes, I am still angry with him, but deep down, I still love him."

"If you still feel that way, then maybe you should talk to him," White Edge stood up and started to make his way towards the door. "Otherwise, Dark would think you're gonna break up with him." Once he opened the door, both blondes made eye contact with the youngest and only female of the trio, Melancholy. "Aitetsu and Punkish are really beat up about it. Suou and Reactor are with them now."

"What are you gonna do?" White Edge asked her.

"Well, I'm gonna see if I can talk to Dark," She replied while brushing off her skirt. "That is, if he'll let me talk to him."

"I wish you luck." As both blondes started to exit the room, the older of the two turned back to Starmine. "Think about what I said." Was his only response before closing the door behind him. Starmine lowered his head, running a hand through his hair and letting out a sigh. "I hope you're right, Edge."

* * *

Punkish sat alone in his room after R. Append and Reactor had headed home for the time being, buring his head into a pillow and curled into a ball. He kept thinking about whether or not Append was alive, and grew scared about the worst possible situation. He was of course still angry with Strange Dark with what happened, but knew that he deserves the pain he's feeling now.

Without intention, the blonde stepped out of his room, and started to make his way down the hall towards Strange Dark's door. At first, he had no idea what to say, but once Append's body entered his mind, he found himself filled with the desire to shout. He knocked on the door gently to resist the urge of kicking it down instead. A moment later, it creaked open, having Punkish meet with the small blonde's surprised gaze. Punkish held in a breath and began to speak. "You know, I hope you feel proud of yourself for what you did. Not only did you put Blue Moon in danger, you also ruined the lives of not just me, but Starmine and Aitetsu too. What are you feeling right now: Pain? Regret? You fucking deserve it then. Why did you do it, huh? You want to make me feel worthless, or did you want to tell Starmine that you're done with him?"

"Punkish-"

"Don't even try to defend yourself," The flirty blonde cut him off, tears stinging his eyes. "Because nothing you say with help you. You should have seen Star's face when we met up with him; he looked so heartbroken. In all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if he ended it with you, because after everything that's happened, he doesn't deserve you." Strange Dark lowered his head in response and glanced at the floor. "Sorry."

"Tell that to Append in the afterlife," Punkish gave him a cold response. "Or better yet, kill me so I can be with him." Without giving the small blonde a chance to response he stormed back to his room slamming the door behind him and screaming. His heart had been ripped to shreds ane felt completely useless at the moment. He lifted his head to see something glisten on top of his desk, only to see that it was the pocket knife he took from Strange Dark once he and Starmine got the two injured blondes to a hospital. _That's right._ He thought while standing to his feet. _If Append is dead, then there's no reason for me being here. I have no purpose now._ Punkish slowly stepped towards the desk with a fixed gaze onto the knife placed upon it. _I wouldn't be missed, so no one would care if I died, especially the stupid blonde that caused all of this._ He gently placed the knife in his grasp, taking in a breath and raising it to his neck. _No one will notice._

"Don't do it!"

The blonde was tackled to the ground by a smaller figure, the knife flying out of his hand, and looked down to see Strange Dark holding onto him tightly around the waist. "Please don't," He sobbed quietly as his grip tightened. "I don't want you to die."

"You already killed Append," Punkish responded coldly. "Why should you be worried about me?"

"Because I didn't kill him," The taller blonde gave him a look of disbelief as they both sat up. Strange Dark lowered his head. "I didn't stab Append. I cut him instead, but I didn't cut a deep enough wound for him to be dead. He's alive but unconscious at the moment, so don't hurt yourself." The small blonde got to his feet and stepped over towards the pocket knife, picking it up from the ground and making his way towards the door. "If you want to hurt anyone, it should be me. I mean, I'm the idiot who did all of this just to get Starmine's attention." Punkish watched him exit the room, and looked down to glance at the floor.

"Append's alive?"

* * *

A week later, while Punkish was visiting Reactor and Black Star to see if Aitetsu was alright, Strange Dark had taken this opportunity to try and make amends with Starmine. He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, believing that the blonde was still angry with him, but it was better than sulking all day about losing Starmine. The small blonde patiently waited for him to arrive, he fidgeted around in his seat on the couch, his hands pressed down in his lap. In all honesty, he was afraid of what the older blonde would say to him. Strange Dark was starting to believe that Starmine would scold him and end it as he had feared.

The smaller module heard footsteps head towards the living room, having him flinch, but didn't dare turn around. He noticed Starmine sit next to him, but neither of them spoke a word. Strange Dark felt as though he and Starmine were on opposite sides of the world, the silence between them starting to become unbearable. He let out a sigh and decided to speak first. "Listen Star, I already know what I did isn't forgivable, but at least let me explain why I did it," He paused for a moment, waiting to see if the older blonde would respond before continuing. "You see, last week, the night before everything started, I heard Aitetsu and Blue Moon doing it, and that made me realize, that we haven't really done anything together in a long time. Their love for each other made me jealous, and I wanted you to look at me the same way that Blue looks at Ai. I-I wasn't thinking about how I wanted to tell you what I wanted, and got carried away," He brought his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. "I feel so damn stupid for not listening to my dreams. They told me that this would happen, and I go through with my stupid plan anyway. So, if you want to break up, I won't blame you. That's all I want to say."

Strange Dark stood up and was about to head back to his room, tears beginning to sting his eyes, until he felt a hand grab his wrist, and he turned around to see Starmine's gaze. To his surprise, the older blonde didn't have a look of hatred in his eyes, but a look of understanding. The emerald-eyed blonde held a small batch of hope as Starmine took in a breath. "If you wanted us to do it, you could have asked me. You didn't have to do all of this to get my attention with what you want."

"Star." The smaller module was pulled into a tight hug, Starmine hanging his head over Strange Dark's shoulder. "I'll forgive you because you didn't do it with Blue. But promise me that you'll tell me what you want from now on, okay?" Starmine heard sobs and pulled away to see tears rolling down Strange Dark's face. He wiped them away and lifted his head. "Do you promise to do that for me?" The small blonde nodded before finally collapsing on his knees, constantly spitting out apologies, although Starmine could barely make them out through the sobs while he held the module close.

After a few moments, Strange Dark's sobs had finally calmed down to light sniffles, his head nuzzling closer to the older blonde's figure. Starmine glanced down and rubbed his back gently. "Now tell me, besides doing it, what do you want?" The small blonde lifted his head to meet the ocean blue gaze as he snaked both hands around his neck and pulled him close. "Kiss me." He whispered. "Please?" Starmine leaned forward and grabbed his chin with a smile before pulling the blonde close so their lips could connect. Strange Dark cupped the older's cheeks to deepen the kiss and closed his eyes, Starmine wrapping arms around his waist. He was so glad that everyting had worked out between the two of them, and was happy that Starmine understood why he had done all of this, even though he was rather upset with him at first.

Strange Dark only wished that Blue Moon was alright. He never knew that a drug that powerful could cause the older blonde to have a panic attack, which he was unaware of until Black Star had informed him. He started to wonder whether or not he would still use the drug even if he had known about the blonde's panic attacks. Now that he was aware of this, he felt horrible for putting Blue Moon through this. The two of them pulled apart briefly before Strange Dark latched onto the blonde again and held onto him tightly. "I love you, Starmine, and I'm sorry for what I did."

"I forgive you." The older of the two replied while hugging him back, kissing the top of his head. Strange Dark closed his eyes and prayed that the other modules had found their happiness.

 **Me: There's only two or three more chapters left before this fic is finished, and then I can focus on the it's a bit saddening that this fic will have to end so short, but hey all stories have to end someday. Anyway Strange Dark and Starmine have made up on a good note, and Append and Blue Moon are still unconscious. Don't worry I plan to have this fic get a happy ending. I mean no one likes a tragic end. So until the next chapter, review what you liked.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Even after a week later, life hasn't gone back to normal for the Len modules: Append was still unconscious, no one knew if Blue Moon was alive, and recently, Aitetsu has been having constant cases of morning sickness. Some modules thought it was strange, but brushed it off when they believed he was feeling sick due to his depression. The lavender blonde was also confused as to why he was feeling so ill, but he didn't want to believe what others were saying because he knew what they said wasn't true.

Aitetsu collapsed on his bed after stepping out of the bathroom for the third time that morning, letting out a groan of irritation. He clutched his pillow with both hands and brought it to his face, tempted to scream as loud as he could. Ever since his morning sickness started, he had asked Suou to sleep in another room because he didn't want her catching it as well, but she, along with Black Star, made sure that he was taken care of. Blue Moon would want that.

He glanced up to see his twin module offer him a glass of water, and he took it as a sign of thanks. She sat on the bed next to him and smoothed out her skirt. "I checked to see how Blue was doing, and I was told that he would wake up in a day or two." Aitetsu's eyes widened, almost dropping the glass as he gave her a look of disbelief. Suou smiled in response before lowering her head. "You know, I think I know why you've been sick, because I've seen this case before."

Aitetsu glanced at her as he sat up on his knees, placing the glass on the night stand beside him. Suou nodded to him in response. "Remember what happened to Rosa Bianca, and how she was raped by Rosa Blue all of those years ago?" The lavender blonde nodded, thinking for a moment before his eyes widened. His sister nodded and proceeded to stand. "S-So that means-"

"Like I said, it's probably not the same thing, but I would confirm it before I make assumptions." Aitetsu nodded as the blonde stepped out of the room before gazing at the floor. He brought both hands over his stomach and sighed. If what Suou said was true, then he couldn't doubt her words. The lavender-eyed module fell back on the bed as his eyes glanced towards the window. His mind traced back to Blue Moon, and wondered how the older blonde would react with the news. "How will I tell him?" He muttered under his breath while turning on his side, closing his eyes and hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

Punkish sat quietly at Append's bedside after leaving Strange Dark to talk to Starmine. If what the smaller module had said was true, then he shouldn't worry about whether or not Append had passed on. But he was worried because of Append not waking up. The flirty blonde had found it strange but that only increased his worries. He lowered his gaze onto the sleeping module's face, taking a hand into both of his. Punkish leaned down and closed his eyes, gently pressing a kiss to Append's lips. He stayed in that position before noticing a hand slowly rake through his blonde locks. He snapped his eyes open only to gaze into the half-lidded eyes of the older blonde underneath him. The flirty blonde let out a gasp as he pulled away with wide eyes once he saw Append awake and smiling. "A-Apps, you're alive."

"Well, I wouldn't leave you in this world by yourself," Append replied, struggling to sit up until Punkish had helped him do so. "I love you too much to do that."

"Append." Punkish was at a loss for words at the response before he saw the older blonde beckon him over with a finger. "Now get over here so I can kiss you. I didn't like it when you pulled away like that."

"Oh. Sorry." The flirty module's face tinted pink as he leaned forward, letting Append grab him by the chin and having their lips make contact. Punkish's fingers ran across his neck and hairline while Append grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss. The two stayed in that position until the need for air became too great, and they pulled apart. "So, what's been happening since I've been out?"

"Well," Punkish lowered his head in response. "Dark and Star made up, which was kind of a surprise to me. Star was pissed when I saw him that day, but now he looks fine when I see him and Dark. Blue hasn't woken up though, and Ai's kinda sick."

"Kinda?" Append lifted an eyebrow with crossed arms. "Do you know why?"

"No one knows the cause. I've heard some modules say that it's because he's depressed about Blue still being unconscious. But I don't think that's the reason why."

"You're right," Append placed a hand on his chin and lowered his eyes. "I know that he's upset, but I don't think he's that upset to be honest. He's more focused on being glad that Blue is alive, so I don't think that's why he's so sick." Punkish thought over why the lavender blonde was like this, but his eyes soon widened once he remembered what had happened between him and Blue Moon. "Now that I think about it, the day before Dark kidnapped them, I heard Blue and Ai doing it, so maybe. . ." He trailed off, hoping Append would get the idea of what he was going to say. After a few moments, Append's eyes had widened somewhat before turning back to the flirty blonde. "B-But that's impossible."

"Is it? We do have the capabilities, so why wouldn't it be possible?" The older blonde lowered his head to think until a thought came to him. "Now that I think about it, how come it's never happened to you back when you were. . ." He trailed off, not sure as to how to say what Punkish was in the past. The flirty blonde wrapped arms around himself and turned away. "I always prepared so it wouldn't happen, but if we were to do it, I wouldn't mind," He stood up and gave the blonde a peck on the cheek with a smile. "Well, I better go see how he's doing."

"Tell him I said hi." Punkish nodded before Append pulled him in for a final kiss. The two stayed still for a moment until the flirty module pulled away with a smile and left the room. He let out a happy giggle with a blush as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh, hello Punkish."

Punkish lifted his head to see Aitetsu approaching him from a hallway. "Were you visiting Append?"

"Yeah," The flirty blonde replied. Aitetsu noticed the grin on his face and smiled in return. "He woke up, didn't he?" Punkish nodded with excitement and giggled once more. He felt happiness bubble up inside of him, but let it sink when he had a feeling why the lavender blonde was here. "Visiting Blue?" Aitetsu's smile faded somewhat as he nodded. "And to see why I've been so sick. Suou had a thought, and I wanted to see if it was true."

"And it was, wasn't it?" Aitetsu's eyes widened as he shot his head up to glance at the blonde. Punkish stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder with a comforting look. "Don't worry. I'm sure Blue will be happy once he wakes up."

"R-Really?" Punkish nodded with a smile. He ruffled the younger's hair before stepping towards the exit, waving to the module before leaving him in the hallway.

* * *

"Hey, Dark?"

Strange Dark and Starmine glanced behind them to see Punkish with a serious look in his eyes. "Can we talk for a sec?"

"Um sure." With a peck on the cheek, the small module parted with Starmine and followed the flirty blonde down another road to a deserted alley. He felt a bit uncertain about the look the older blonde was giving him, but a part of him believed that Punkish wouldn't try anything since he was in love with Append. "Punkish, what's this about?" The flirty module stopped in his tracks to turn towards the emerald-eyed Len. "Hey Dark, have you and Star done it yet?"

It didn't take long for Strange Dark to figure out what he meant, and he blushed in response before lowering his head. "Actually, I wanted to wait until everything settled down before doing it. Why do you ask?" He noticed Punkish pull something out of his pocket, grabbed the smaller module's hand, and place the object in the palm. "I'm only giving this to you in case he doesn't pull out."

"What for?"

"Oh come on," Punkish lifted an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you have no idea what's going on with Ai."

"You mean with him being sick? What about it?" Strange Dark thought for a few seconds before his eyes widened, having Punkish give him a nod. "You mean-"

"He confirmed it with me a while ago," The flirty blonde replied. "Even after everything that's happened, I don't think you would want one yourself. So this is a safety measure."

"I see," The smaller module shoved the item in his pocket and nodded to the blonde. "Thanks, Punkish. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Just making sure to prepare you two." With a wave, Punkish had left the small module in the alley, and it wasn't long before Starmine had found him. "Something wrong?" Strange Dark shook his head with a smile before grabbing the taller module's arm and pulling him down the street. "It's nothing. Let's go get lunch."

 **Me: So to recap this chapter in a nutshell: Append's conscious again, Aitetsu is sick and no one knows why. Although Suou and Punkish have an an idea on the cause. Hopefully Blue Moon will wake up soon, but only time will tell. So until the next chapter, let me know in the reviews what you liked.**


End file.
